


Release & Freedom (a "Picture This" scenario)

by warm_vanilla_sugar



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warm_vanilla_sugar/pseuds/warm_vanilla_sugar
Summary: Two relationships end, and a new one begins.





	Release & Freedom (a "Picture This" scenario)

Release & Freedom (a “Picture This” scenario)  
New Year’s Eve, 1984

You arrive at your door. Your hands shake as you find your keys. You open the door, tears streaming down your face. You’d just walked twenty blocks in pumps. You remove your shoes and fall on your knees, praying for courage and peace. You’d just left your best friend. You two were in the car, running some last minute errands. She’d picked a fight with you for God only knows what, and her anger had escalated fast, until she was screaming at you in the car. She’d never laid a hand on you, but she was an expert at emotional terrorism and abuse. It seemed that something would set her off every New Year’s Eve. It had become a pattern over the last four years, and you’d had it. You’d been friends for ten years. In high school, you got along splendidly. You two decided to get an apartment together, and she instantly became a monster.   
It quickly turned into a textbook codependent relationship.

Twenty blocks from home, your “best friend” had stopped at a red light, fuming. Biting and not letting go. You took a deep breath, and you exited the car.

“YOU’RE MAKING A BIG MISTAKE!” she screamed.

You hadn’t even shut the car door when she sped off like a maniac.

You hoofed it home, trying to hold back tears, not wanting any attention. Anecdotes of her emotional abuse ran through your mind, recalling the time she called you stupid and when she would say she’s happy that you cry. She would make fun of you when you were angry. And then you’d be like, “It’s my fault anyway,” because when times were good, they were amazing, and you had no hope of finding another best friend who would be that good to you.

Just as you got up off your knees, the phone rings.

“Yes?” you say into the phone.

A deep voice responds, “Naomi, it’s John.”

What a relief! You’d wanted to talk to John all day.

“Another Lisa debacle,” you say, “I think it’s the last time. I can’t take it anymore.”

“I’ve been waiting to hear you say that for so long.”

The way he says it almost sounds sexy, and your knees get a little weak.

“You’re coming to my party tonight, right?” John asks.

“I’m not in good spirits, John. Plus, Lisa will be there.”

“Naomi, you have to! It’ll help you to party a little, and I haven’t seen you in forever,” whined John, “you’ll be my guest of honor, and Lisa is not welcome in my house anymore.”

Silence.

“What do you say?” he asks.

You sigh heavily. “Okay, I’ll be there at ten.”

“Fine. Gotta go. Later, toots.”

You hang up the phone. Despite what had just happened with Lisa, you feel relief. Although you’re relieved that the years of abuse are over, it’s a scary feeling to lose someone so important.

“Well, she’s not important anymore,” you say to yourself.

Onto more pleasant topics, John is sure to throw an excellent party. At one some time ago, you and John were selected to spend seven minutes in heaven. You hadn’t known John well, so you two just stood in the closet talking instead of Frenching and feeling each other up. He’s truly a gentleman, and you have a lot in common. It’s unreal, really.

It’s five o’clock, and you decide to take a nap. You’re not sure that you’ll be able to sleep, but you’re determined to stop crying in order to look presentable tonight.

Two hours later…

You step out of your shower, relaxed and refreshed, understanding in the back of your mind that you’ll never have to deal with Lisa’s abuse ever again.

You turn on the radio and do some dancing in the mirror between doing hair and makeup and picking an outfit. You select a tight purple top, with a black leather skirt and sheer black pantyhose.

You go out into the cold, feeling like a million bucks, really. The car service that John had arranged for you was right on time.

The ride is not long, and you’re welcomed by the doorman.

“I’m Naomi, here for John Taylor’s party,” you say.

The doorman checks his list.

“Go ahead, beautiful,” says the doorman.

Waiting for the elevator, you realize how much you’ve cheered up. The arrow illuminates, and the door slides open. OOF! You run right into Roxana, John’s girlfriend. She’s carrying a big box which falls to the floor.

“I don’t need your help!” shouted Roxana. “You’re the reason he’s kicked me out. He’s all yours, bitch.” She gathers her belongings, and you watch her exit awkwardly.

“What does she mean I’m the reason they broke up? What the fuck.” Now you’re nervous and confused. You enter the elevator and press the Penthouse button.

In less than a minute, you arrive at John’s apartment. The door is open, so you enter. Lots of people! Loud music! Strobing lights! This is exactly what you need. You have forgotten about Lisa for the most part. You move through the party, looking for the host. And…

There he is, by the living room window, surrounded by women and various “sundries.” He’s so tall and gorgeous… well-dressed and friendly… and… he spots you. You wave and he leaves his harem for the time being. He’s got an adorable look of joy on his face.

He hurries toward you and wraps you in his arms. He breathes in your fragrance and lets out a sigh.

“You look wonderful, Naomi,” John says.

“Not too bad yourself,” you reply, returning his hug. He smells so nice.

John looks concerned. “Are you going to be okay tonight?”

You decide to not tell of your encounter with Roxana.

“I’m okay,” you assure him as best you can.

He takes your hand. “Just hang onto me tonight,” he says quietly into your ear, “I want to introduce you to some of my friends.”

And he did just that, including you, as he makes his rounds. You drink and schmooze and enjoy being on John’s arm. But what is he thinking? You have to talk to him about what Roxana said, but when is a good time for that? Certainly not tonight. John’s a busy host.

When it seemed that you met everyone, it was nearly midnight. 11:52 pm exactly. A slow tune began to play on John’s stereo.

You look up and John holds out his hand.

“Please dance with me,” said John, looking deep into your eyes.

You accept his hand, and he leads you to the dancing area, where sweet couples were dancing sweetly to the sweet music. John wraps you in his arms; he’s never touched you so tenderly before. What’s this? But you have to know why Roxana said what she said.

“John,” you start. “I ran into Roxana in the lobby, and she said something bizarre to me.”

“Yes?”

“I had no idea you two were breaking up.”

John sighed. “She had become increasingly jealous of my friendship with you, and she gave me an ultimatum. It’s her or you.”

“My goodness,” you say. It was all you could think of to say.

You and John continue to slow dance. His hands on your hips are electric. You rest your head on his chest. Ooh, he smells so good.

“Ten! Nine! Eight!” the partygoers chant.

You and John are counting down too.

“Seven! Six! Five!”

You’re smiling. 1985. You never have to deal with Lisa again.

“Four! Three! Two!”

John chose his friendship with you over his relationship with Roxana.

“ONE!”

The party goes wild. “HAPPY NEW YEARRR!” they chant.

You look at John.

“I don’t have anyone to kiss,” you say.

John looks you in the eyes and nods.

“Yes, you do,” he says quietly, and pulls you in close. Gently taking your head into his hands, he moves in for a kiss. Is this really happening?!

John’s lips brush yours. Magic. You kiss him back, putting your arms around his neck. The kiss intensifies, and your body reacts in a hot, dreamy, sexy way. You don’t want the kiss to end!

It ends though, and John must do his host duties. You follow him, mingling hand in hand, wondering what the night will bring. John had asked you to stay after the final guest leaves, and you can’t help but dream of what’s next.

The last partygoer leaves, and John shuts the Penthouse door. He turns and looks you up and down.

“You look amazing tonight,” he says quietly.

You smile. “You as well, John.”

He motioned to the sofa for you to sit down. You rest on the seat and remove your shoes.

“I’ll be right back,” he says going down the hall, “don’t you go anywhere, love.”

“Where would I go?” you wonder.

John returns carrying a small box. He sits beside you, and you watch him chop out four lines. You both do two lines and settle back on the sofa with strong White Russians and cigarettes that smell like fallen leaves. John puts on some soft music.

“Are you hungry?” he asks, “I can order in.”

“No, I’m not exactly hungry,” you reply, “but I do need to freshen up.”

You know where the bathroom is, so you head down the hall.

You look in the mirror. “Why am I here?” you wonder, “why did he ask me to stay?” Perhaps it’s obvious, but maybe he just wants to talk. Whatever it is, you’re just happy to be with John.

You return to the living room, where John is still on the sofa. You sit down and pick up your drink. John immediately takes your drink and sets in gently on the coffee table.

He looks at you with passion in his eyes. “I want to kiss you again,” he whispers, moving into your space.

You both lean in and kiss. He kisses you full on the mouth, wrapping you in his arms. Your tongues engage in a beautiful dance, as he leans over, guiding your body to rest under his. 

You two make out quietly for a while. He kisses your neck and chest, and you rub his back and run your fingers through his hair. He looks down at you.

“You’re amazing, Naomi,” he whispers, nibbling on your neck. You accept his kisses, as he runs his hand down your body. You pull him back to you, but he stops to take off his shirt, so you remove your own shirt, revealing a lacy black bra. You decide to turn the tables, so you crawl out from under him and place your body on his, straddling his hips. All you want to do is touch him. Your hands roam freely over his chest and abdomen, enjoying the trail of dark hair from his belly button to… you know where.

Breathing is getting heavy. The sofa is too small for this.

John takes you by the waist and pulls you up gently. He leads you down the hall to his bedroom, where he dims the lights.

In your black lacy bra, you unzip your leather skirt and let it fall down to the floor. John’s eyes widen a little when he sees that you’re wearing the sexiest suspenders he’s ever seen. And your panties match your bra, black and lacy.

Immediately, he sweeps you up in his arms and carries you to the bed. You slide back onto the pillows and allow John to undress you completely. After he’s removed everything off you, he runs his fingers down your smooth legs.

He kneels before you, undoing his pants. You help him, and you behold his beautiful nakedness. You feel nothing but comfort as his pants land on the floor.

Reclining on the bed, you look at him with awe. He’s stunning. And you see where the happy trail ends. You can’t wait to have all of him.

He crawls up your body, planting light kisses everywhere, and you can’t get enough of him. He kisses your face, down your neck, down to your breasts, where he pays wonderful attention to each. He moves his kisses down to your abdomen and gives you a sexy look. He looks hungrily at your intimate area.

“Are you ready?” he asks softly.

You nod and smile and watch him.

He moves his head to look down at your womanhood. With his attention on no one but you, he kisses the lips below your navel. You part your legs wide for him. He moves his face down and begins his work on your special button.

You gasp and arch your back, as he begins his work. Wow, he knows what he’s doing. You moan and cry, because this is the most amazing moment of your life. His touch is so perfect. You wiggle under his mouth, finding that perfect position. All of the sexual tension between you two has now dissolved.

He brings you to a happy ending, and holds you as you come down.

Once you’ve descended from heaven, you behold your man, who is ready for you.

You kiss, touch, and rub, rolling around on the bed, exploring each other, solving each other’s mysteries. When it’s time, John reaches for a condom in his nightstand. He asks you to put it on him. You put the condom on him carefully. He has such beautiful business. What a body he’s got! He slowly mounts you with sex in his eyes. You move your body to receive him.

John bends down over you and kisses your lips. And, running his hands down your body, he lines his sex up with yours.

You gasp as he slowly enters you. He moves so fluidly, you can’t help but watch him. His facial expression is of passion and love.

You lock eyes, as he picks up his pace. Your bodies are synchronizing now, and the lovemaking is something like nothing you’d ever experienced.

John’s groans are growing deeper, as you feel that familiar feeling creeping up through your entire body. That feeling that you’re about to blast off out of the Universe.

Your bodies move faster and faster, as each of you watch the other lovingly. You’re getting close; he found your spot! John is getting close. His thrusts go deeper and deeper into you, and it’s not long before BOOM. You release simultaneously.

“Aaahhh,” John groans with his final thrust.

He takes your sweaty body and holds you in his arms as your souls arrive back on Earth.

John leans up on one elbow and smiles. “You’re going to stay tonight, right?” asks John.

“I wouldn’t want to stay anywhere but here with you, John,” you reply.

You kiss and embrace, but you’re both spent. You fall asleep, with John spooning you.

The Sun is up.

You’re awakened by a hand brushing the hair out of your face and something poking your back. Uh-oh.

“John?” you say, with a big grin.

“Shhh,” John whispers. “Just roll back over.”

Spooning again, knowing what he’s up to, your body is again ready for sex.

John grips your hip.

“Stick it out for me, baby,” he says raggedly.

You move your pelvis to give him access to your sex. He enters gently and begins rocking his hips, moving in and out of you gently. You’ve never had morning sex before, and you’re surprised at how delightful it is. John is so loving and caring. He moves in and out, giving you a different pleasure than before. His voice and the sounds of lovemaking fill the room.

“Are you getting close?” John says as he moans deeply.

“Yeah,” you say through heavy breathing. He’s taking you there.

You release together again. You bathe in euphoria yet again. This has to be a dream. You pinch yourself, and it kinda hurts. Not a dream.

Unfortunately, you have just enough time to dress and have a quick cup of coffee before work. Wait! It’s New Year’s Day. You don’t have to work! Wonderful.

You dress and move into the living room, where John has two mugs of steaming, fragrant coffee waiting.

“Are you okay?” John asks.

“I am,” you reply. “Last night was something like a dream.”

“I’m the real deal, baby.”

“Yes, you certainly are,” you laugh.

Suddenly, you frown.

John looks concerned. “What’s wrong?”

You sigh. “I was thinking about Lisa.”

“She doesn’t deserve to live rent-free in your heart,” says John. “You don’t have to worry about her meanness anymore, my love. You have me, and I will never hurt you.”

“I know,” you say. Suddenly, you realize the freedom ahead of you: the end of your sick relationship with Lisa, and your new relationship with John, which is bound to be a golden time for both of you.

Sipping coffee, you and John talk… about everything… like you had for seven minutes in that closet.

Hello, 1985.


End file.
